


Waking Up, Forgetting What's Real

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Character Study, Reflection, Self-Indulgent, unesscessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: This Is Gospel by P!ATD but also a reflection of Jason and Percy when they wake up forgetting everything
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Waking Up, Forgetting What's Real

_ “This is gospel, for the fallen ones _

_ Locked away in permanent slumber” _

  
  


===

  
  


It’s a strange feeling having your memories ripped from him. At most, he remembers his name. It’s Jason; he’s Jason. His girlfriend is beside him. His best friend is in the seat across from him. That’s all he knows. His name and the people immediately beside him.

Most people when they have no memories freak out. Jason doesn’t. Even if he doesn’t know it, he’s always been levelheaded. He can hear an older man yell at his best friend. Leo calls him out for it. The teacher isn’t a teacher at all. He’s a coach: Coach Hedge.

He tries to blend in, stick to the background. Though, a boy with gelled up black hair won’t stop bothering him and his girlfriend. It’s Dylan, the school bully. Jason learns he’s never liked bullies—no matter where they come from.

He sits, doing nothing. Being violent feels wrong—even if he unknowingly has a knife on him. He waits, scoping the situation. He needs more information. He needs to remember.

===

Percy wakes up with two names in his head. There is Annabeth—who he is sure isn’t his name. But then there is Percy—which he is certain is his name. He screams as soon as he wakes up and the wolf consoling him doesn’t help.

He’s thrown into training. He’s a natural at this for some reason. The wolf—who talks, he doesn’t remember wolves talking—doesn’t give him any information. She calls him a demigod and is surprised at his skill.

Percy’s eventually thrown onto the streets. He doesn’t remember anything yet and monsters are chasing him. He wonders if this was normal before or did the amnesia spur his bad luck. He runs and runs and runs, somehow never getting injured. He doesn’t question it; he just moves.

He meets two people. One’s a short, black girl and the other is an overweight, asian teen. They wear the same shirt and lead him through a weirdly clean sewer, but he doesn’t question it. He doesn't remember a thing and maybe they’ll help.

===

“ _ Assembling their philosophies _

_ From pieces of broken memories” _


End file.
